


Checking It Twice

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Marcelo’s smile falters. “What would it be, you wanted a drink.”





	Checking It Twice

Marcelo watches him expectantly as Luka sniffs the offered mug. “What’s that?”

Marcelo’s smile falters. “What would it be, you wanted a drink.”

“I didn’t ask for hot chocolate,” Luka says flatly.

“But Lukita, you love chocolate!” Marcelo exclaims. Luka keeps glaring at him until Marcelo adds, “Don’t you?”

“I do,” Luca sighs, setting the mug aside. “But chocolate is not allowed.”

Marcelo makes a dismissive sound, nudging the mug back to Luca. “Which is why I bought you _hot chocolate_. Which is _not_ on the list.”

Luka laughs.

“What? I checked, I swear!”

“You’re the worst,” Luka says, pleased.


End file.
